Failure
by Strife Laughter
Summary: First Fanfic: Epsilon and Francis still havent learned from their past mistakes. Now Zak's life is in danger and Francis is the one behind it. Edit/Permanent hiatus.
1. Men in Green

Epsilon worked carefully with the sonar collar before him. He aimed to improve, maybe even perfect the device. They might find it useful in the near future. He expected his people to be furious with him. Not only was the test a failure, they had also lost the controller to the Atmospheric Jelly-Fish. True to his assumption they were not happy, but a new plan had been formed. Epsilon had been chosen to lead the new mission and his son, Francis, was to come along.

Francis did not fail the last mission. No, it was the young Saturday's fault. They did not expect the boy to be clever enough to put the two in danger. Yet the boy had put the Jelly-Fish with the malfunctioning controller in the capsule and allowed the two to run off with an army of the beasts chasing after them. It was not Epsilon's or Francis's fault for the failure.

Francis walked in to the room holding a black metallic box. "They finished it," he held it out to his father. "Do you think this one will work?" Epsilon back away from the sonar collar and took the box. He opened it and handed it back to Francis. "Of course; we learned from our mistakes last time. It will not fail this time." Epsilon said rather calmly. Francis smirked; Zak would never see it coming.

* * *

Zak couldn't sleep. Even worse, he was bored. He had tried to wake Fiskerton, but the gorilla cat refused to get up. He laid on his bed and threw Komodo's red ball up in the air, catching it, and repeated. What to do, what to do. He growled and dropped the ball. "Time to raid the kitchen."

Zak didn't even try to be quiet. Even if he did wake up his parents, they yelling to get back to bed would prove to be some sort of entertainment. His parents didn't hear him.

The kitchen lights flickered on when Zak flipped the switch. He opened the pantry and grabbed the bag of chips. He turned of the TV and flipped through the channels. The one thing he hated about watching TV late at night was the most of the shows that were on were soap operas. About a love that could never be and it was boring. He did like late night movies though. The old black and white horror films came on at this time. Zak always found it funny that a lot of the beasts in the movies look similar to some cryptids he had seen. It probably wasn't a coincidence.

A couple of the movies were on right now.

Current Channel 'Creature from the black lagoon.'

Next Channel: Wolfman.

Next Channel: Nothing.

"What the?..." The screen was pitch black and the remote refused to work. Zak sighed and walked up the TV so he could changed it manually. That didn't work either. He was about to go back to bed when he saw something out the window. He would have never saw it if he didn't come of to the TV. It was an oddly shaped being moving drunkenly about the trees. Zak thought about waking up his parents… but he dismissed the thought. They would make him stay inside while they went out to deal with the creature. He had to get outside to see what it was.


	2. Shocking

Zak ran out into the woods to where he though he saw the creature. Not far from him he saw the being thrash about. What confused him more was that it was an atmospheric Jelly-Fish. _'I didn't know they could even survive this close to the earth.'_ He though.

He needed to calm it down. Now more then ever did he feel like an idiot; He left the claw behind. Maybe he could sooth it without the claw. He put his hands out towards the cryptid and focused. It was harder without his weapon but not impossible. The Jelly-Fish floated it's was towards Zak haphazardly swaying from side to side. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you" he said whispered to it. The closer it got the worse Zak felt. There was something wrong with the creature. Then he got a good look at it. A black object was lodged within the Jelly-Fish. It was the same one from the swarm; the one he capture for Francis. Anger arose with the memory of the traitors and Zak lost control of the cryptid.

It lunged and pinned Zak to the ground. He prepared to be shocked but was surprised to he it communicate with him. _(Get it out! GET IT OUT!)_ it screamed, but Zak was frozen at the condition the Jelly-Fish was in. It looked like it was put through a blender. 'I though they could regenerate themselves.' Zak thought.

Zak wanted the screaming to stop. Carefully and slowly he raised his hand and pushed though to get to the controller. The body was surprisingly warm; this aspect stood out even more when he touched the cold plastic device. It came out with one pull.

The Atmospheric Jelly-Fish stayed still for a second. Zak could hear it sigh with solace, yet still its tentacles were wrapped around his chest. _(Good bye) _it said before sending a string shock throughout his body. Before giving into unconsciousness he was the cryptid skyrocket into the atmosphere.

* * *

Drew was always an early riser. Even before Doc awoke and far before Zak awoke she was making her tea. It was time for the news to come one. She found the remote on the couch and tried to turn it to the World Weather Channel. The remote refused to work. No problem, she would just do it manually. Before she could though, she saw something though the window. A figure dressed in orange with black and white hair. No No NO! "DOC!" She yelled as she ran for the stairs.

It was warm. Was he still outside? Zak tried to open his eyes but they were too tired. He needed a new plan. Try to call for help? Zak wanted to call for Fisk but instead he mumble and coughed. He wasn't in pain, he was just so exhausted. _(Are you awake, Brother?)_ It was Fiskerton. "Y-yea" Zak replied. Did the shock from the Jelly-Fish do this to him? Did it make him so weak it was difficult to speak? _(Brother, why were you out there?)_ "Jelly-F-fish." Again Zak to open his eyes.

He was in the medical room wrapped in a electric heating blanket. _(Jelly-Fish? Mom found you in the forest. Not the sea.)_ "No. It was the o-ones from-" Then Zak remembered the controller. He pushed himself up and looked around "Cont-troller." Fiskerton was confused. He never really understood what some of the devices his family spoke about. They called a lot of thing controllers. His brother seemed frantic over this one. _(What are you looking for?) _"The controller. Where is it?"Zak had quickly forgotten how tired he was. He fell to the floor as soon as he tried to stand. Fisk picked him up and put him back on the bed. _(Be careful. Mom said stuff about a shock to your nervous system.)_


	3. Maybe he should have stayed inside

I think im doing pretty good for my first Fanfiction. I noticed that my chapters are short but that mean i can update more often.

Thank you very much Rain12 for the reviews.

* * *

Doc was alarmed to say the least. He awoke to the sound of his wife's voice and found her in a panicked state. She was crying something unintelligible about Zak. Where was Zak anyhow? He would run out to see what wall all the noise about.

Drew grabbed Docs arm and pulled him outside into the forest. What was going on? Then Doc saw Zak. The boy was sprawled upon the ground obviously unconscious. Drew ran up to him, almost crying. "What happened to him?" she sobbed. Doc didn't know but for now he needed to get Zak inside. Both of the parents didn't notice the small plastic controller.

Doc didn't like how the information pieced together. Apparently Zak was shocked but there were not any electrical equipment around the area where they had found Zak. That left people or cryptids. There were not any cryptids around the Saturday household that could do the electrocution. That left people. Someone must have attacked Zak, but why would they leave the boy behind afterwards?

Doc and Drew were brought out of their thoughts by a thump and Fiskerton's whining. They ran to the medical to find Fisk putting Zak back on the bed. Drew instantly ran over to and hugged her boy. "Zak! I'm so glad your okay! Do you remember who did this to you?" she asked. Zak hugged her back.

"It was one of the Atmospheric Jelly-Fish." "Zak that's impossible they do not come this close to the earth." "That's what I thought too! But it was one and it was the one with the controller!" It took Doc a second but he knew what Zak was talking about. He had told his parents about Francis and their test. "I think you should start from the beginning."

* * *

After Zak explained what had happened Doc first congratulated his son for helping a cryptid. Second he reprimanded Zak. "You went outside, IN THE DARK, alone! You even forgot the claw! What were you thinking?!" Zak kept his head down. "I don't know. I just… agh!" groaned Zak. He didn't even know why he went out anymore. "Well Zak, I can't even think of a punishment great enough for you. For now you are grounded!" "Dad, come on! Isn't it bad enough I can barely move?!" "No. It just makes it easier to keep an eye on you."

* * *

Already i am working on the next chapter. Hopefully ill have it done tomorrow.


	4. Crash and Burn

**Another update. I have only barely begun too. I have the entire story planed out and i just cant wait to get the fighting.**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

Rain12, Alexis Saturday, and Moonstar 11

* * *

Zak couldn't sleep. Even worse, this time he was grounded. Drew had convinced Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon to leave Zak alone in is room so he could 'think about what he had done.' This was torture. He had tried to escape but he was still so tired. He couldn't run, he could only inch his way while leaning against a wall. Doc or Drew would always catch him before he could get anywhere. He really wanted to get the controller too.

He parents couldn't find it and they DID look. Zak knew he could find it himself.

He felt something climb onto the bed. "Komodo, I'm so happy to… err… not see you." He whispered, careful not to alarm his parents. Komodo dropped a bundle wrapped in a cloth on the bed. _(Fisk asked me to give this to you) _then Komodo was gone.

Zak unwrapped the cloth and almost cheered aloud. Inside was a GamePlay Portable [Gameboy/PSP parody] and a couple game. His parents confiscated them along with everything else; Fiskerton must have gotten them back for Zak. 'Ill let you eat all the birds you want, Fisk!' he thoughts. He put in a game and began to play.

* * *

Drew wasn't sure of what she should do at the moment. She wanted to find the controller but even Drew's and Doc's eyes come bind couldn't spot it. "Maybe he imagined it. Maybe he hallucinated after he was shocked by what really attacked him." She thought aloud. "Maybe; Maybe not. We couldn't find the controller so how about we try and find the Jelly-Fish?" Doc stated as he pointed at the scanner.

"There is… something to the southeast of here. Don't know what it is though." Doc curled a finger around his chin in a calculative manor. "It's moving fast. We would have to look at it to know more." Drew instantly saw a problem. "I am not leaving Zak here alone. "Zak would have Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon here." "Remember last time?" "Oh yeah; The Piecemeal incident**(1)**. Do we know someone who could watch him?" "Everyone is busy wi-" A crash cut Drew off. "Looks like what ever it was just landed." In the distance smoke rose from the trees.

"What just happened?!" Zak called as he hobble out of his room. "Zak your still grounded." Said Drew. "But I heard a crash-" "I don't care if you heard Kur itself! Get back in your room!" Drew would not allow Zak to go out in the condition her was in.

* * *

The buggy made its way towards the crash site. Doc and Drew had made sure Zak wouldn't try to follow them.

Back with Zak

Zak tried to squirm his way out of under Komodo who was using him as a makeshift pillow. "Seriously! GET OFF"

Back with Doc and Drew

"How long do you think we have?" "It depends on how long it takes before Zak bribes Komodo to get off him." Drew thought for a second. "Lets hurry." She told Doc.

They stopped before the crash site in horror. It was a ship. They knew the ship design. It was the same as Epsilon's. "This could be a trap. It could be the same as last time." said Doc. "I don't like the looks of it either, but what if they really are hurt? Traitors or not, we have to help them." Doc drove closer.

The ship was in pieces. The two made their way to the control room. Doc almost threw up at the sight. Epsilon was cut all over and Francis was bleeding from the head. Both were out cold. "Let's get them to the buggy.

* * *

"I go help a cryptid and I get grounded. Then what do you guys do? You bring home the enemy!" yelled Zak. He was leaning on Fiskerton who was growling angrily. "Zak we couldn't just left them to die." Replied Drew. "Yes you could! This is just like last time. They ask for help. We help them. Then they back stab us!" Doc and Drew had already put the two in the medical room. "Why don't they listen to me?" Zak asked to no one in particular.

* * *

**(1): Piecemeal was a character in the series who attacked Zak and Fiskerton when Doc and Drew were on their Honeymoon.**


	5. Penny for your thoughs

**This chapter isnt very long. It really just pointing out everyone's thoughts before the plot really starts.**

* * *

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Yes, Epsilon and Francis were to infiltrate the Saturday household but not like this.

The crash was caused by the sonar collar. Epsilon had asked his son to test it. It was powerful; far too powerful. Epsilon had not expected it to perform so well. It tore apart the ship with ease and they began to fall. Glass from the windshield sliced Epsilon while Francis fell face first into onto the floor.

Epsilon was the first to wake. He wasn't surprised to find himself within the Saturday compound. They would help anyone they could no matter what the victim had done. Hopeless romantics** (1)**.

His first idea was to look for Francis. There he was, on the nest bed. He seemed fine but truth be told, Epsilon was never much of a doctor. "He's going to be fine… for now." said Drew as she entered the room. "Now mind telling me why you were in the area?" she asked.

"We were on our way to perform an experiment. A miss-calculation caused us to crash." He said truthfully carefully omitting important details. Drew knew he wasn't saying everything.

* * *

It is the day after Doc and Drew brought home the two injured beings. Zak felt better then ever. He has already taken it upon himself to run around outside for awhile. Not any of his siblings [Fisk, Zon, Komodo] could keep up with him. Drew had protested against him exercising so vigorously already. She believed her baby boy couldn't even handle that much. Zak hated being treated like he was four.

Zak didn't want to stay inside for another reason as well. He didn't want to be anywhere near Francis. He knew that it was all a trick. Those sleazy jerks would always be the same unless someone beat some sense into them.

* * *

Doc had never before felt so much paranoia. Never before had he adopted such haphazard habits. Every noise caused him to become alarmed and quickly compose himself to fight. This was all because they were here. Traitors were in his house. They might be injured but he knew they could cause harm.

His main worry was Zak. The kid thinks he has recovered completely but Doc knew that he should still be in bed. Zak nervous system was damaged. It seems to not have caused anything so far but side affects could appear at any moment. Murphy's Law **(2)** would make sure it happened when Epsilon launched his plan.

Despite Drew optimistic approach to the two, Doc saw that everything was just falling together too perfectly. He's glad Zak doesn't want to be anywhere near Francis but that also means it would be harder to keep an eye on both Epsilon AND Zak at the same time.

Doc rubbed his forehead. It was going to be an interesting next couple of days.

* * *

**(1): The word romantic doesnt always have to do with love. It was originally used as a synonym for Idealistic**

**(2): Murphy's Law=Everything that can go wrong will go wrong**


	6. Wanna be friends?

**Wow. It took me a long time to update over the weekend. I had the entire chapter written on Friday but i never typed it up.**

* * *

The Saturdays flaunt their distrust. They brandish it like a sharp sword. Francis and his father were subjected to the family's passive near loathing. Well almost. One of the Saturdays had yet to be seen. Zak refused to make an appearance. Francis knew it wasn't out of fear. Zak was far too pig-headed for fear.

It was the second day since they had crashed. Francis had to find Zak or everything will fall apart. Unfortunately Doc and Drew were always watching. They seemed to try and divert Francis's attention away from the Saturday brat, but now the plan must begin. Epsilon was distracting the parents. It was up to Francis to get to Zak before they find out he was gone.

* * *

Zak and Komodo were the last ones left. They had to steal the others armband in order to win. They both were in open land waiting for the other to make their move.

Komodo pounced and Zak shot out the claw. Rip. Komodo lost his band. Zak couldn't help but cheer aloud.

"Congratulations you beat a dumb animal," Zak turned around to find Francis. "I guess that makes you a regular animal doesn't it?" Zak's siblings surrounded their brother. They remember Francis. Komodo remember the swarm. Fiskerton remembers the recent incident where Zak was shocked and left outside. Zon remembers the stories. Francis was no friend in their eyes no in Zak's.

"Now, now. What happened that day is far behind us. We are mature men after all." Francis said with arrogance. "Men? I'm eleven! I have no idea about you, though. You could be a really short creepy old man for all I know!" Zak growled. Francis wanted to slap the kid upside the head. It was obvious that Francis was thirteen. **[I thought this was an appropriate age]**. Only an idiot like Zak could think he was a 'creepy old guy.' Patience. If he were to anger Zak too much it would ruin the plan.

"Look can we just calm down and shake hands? My father wants me to not have any enemies." "Figures, The only reason you'd be nice is if there's something in it for you." "Isn't that the only reason people do nice things." Zak opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say.

Francis patted the top of Zak's back a few times. "It's all right. Your slow brain will figure it out eventually." "You jerk!" yelled Zak. Francis only laughed but for more reasons then one. The experiment had begun.

* * *

**Let the fun begin!**


	7. Safety Flair

**Thank you for the reviews. Also someone posted that Francis is eleven. That is probably true but i have no idea and i am waaaay too lazy to fix it.**

* * *

Zak and Francis came in together. Drew's eyes widened at the sight. "Zak! Are you okay? I mean you didn't get hurt playing with the others right?" she asked. Drew couldn't SEE anything wrong other then the usual scrapes and scratching. She was too busy looking for something wrong with Zak that she didn't notice Francis.

Francis nodded to his father with a smirk of accomplishment. Epsilon smiled back; none of this went unnoticed by Doc. His wife may be forgiving but now Doc had proof something was wrong.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, yet Doc was still awake. He was trying to find out where Kur's tomb was **[this fic takes place before Cryptid vs. Cryptid]** but his mind kept wandering back to their 'guests.' What did they do? They wouldn't kill anyone outright. They wouldn't have anything to gain from killing Zak. Nothing the Saturdays had they would want either. What did they do?

"I guess you were right. Everything is just too perfect." Drew sighed. "They have something going on." "Should we get them out of the house?" "No there ship isn't even half way repaired yet and they would never let us take them to their home, wherever that is."

"Then what DO we do" Drew asked. Doc couldn't think of anything. The silence was sobering; They have an enemy in the house that could kill them and neither of the adult Saturdays could easily get rid of them.

An idea. Doc had an idea. He didn't like it but it was a precaution. "We could have Doyle take care of Zak for awhile. Just until Epsilon is gone." Drew was dumbfounded by this. Doc hated Doyle. "You want to trust my brother with out baby boy?" "Would you rather have Zak here?" None of this was right. Drew got up to call Doyle through the computer.

The red head's face appeared on the screen. "I'm kind of busy right now!" Doyle called. Drew could hear angry screams in the background. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! What did you do?!" she yelled. Doyle flinched; why did she have to be so laud at times? "shhh!" silence befell them. The screams grew loud, and then faded. 'Okay I think they're gone. What's up?"

"I think you somewhat answered my question already," said drew. "You're busy." "Why do you have to be like that? I'm sorry doe yelling, okay? I was panicked." He said. "I was going to ask if you could watch Zak."

"What are you guys tired of mini-man?" he laughed. "Zak might be in danger." hissed Drew. "Whudunwhatnow?" Doyle slurred. Drew sighed and explained.

* * *

Epsilon typed on his laptop. "Is it still functional?" he asked his son. "I believe so. It might have taken some damage from the crash, though." Francis found his messenger bag in the corner. From it he pulled out the black box. It was unharmed. "How long do you think it will take till it takes full effect?" "Only time will tell."

* * *

"Great thinking, you let a possible MURDERER into your house." Doyle jabbed. "While I would love to babysit mini-man, I have my hands full." "I figured as much." "Ill try to finish up as fast as I can." He said. The connection cut off. Doc sighed from nearby.

* * *

**Since exams are coming up it will take longer for me to update. Sorry. I like to do this 'short but qucik' chapters so it makes it easier on me, though. So chances are im still going to put chapters up.**


	8. The sky is the limit

**Im sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I really am.**

* * *

The TV still didn't work. Not even Doc could figure out what was wrong. "Everything is in place, nothing is broken. It SHOULD be fine." He claimed. Yet still it didn't work.

Out of sheer boredom Zak decided to make himself something to eat. Popcorn was simple enough to make. He tossed the bag into the microwave and waited. Fiskerton had caught a bird and had it trapped between slices of bread. Fisk ate a lot of things but for some reason he liked to eat live critters. Usually he would have the courtesy to eat somewhere other then in front of Zak. Today he had forgotten his brother was in the room.

"What does it taste like?" Zak asked. Fisk jumped and squealed. _(Brother!.. Uh, it tastes like… err, salty and sweet. Why do you want to know?) _Fiskerton replied. "Just curious." _(Do you want to try some?) _said Fisk as he offered the live bird. Part of Zak wanted to take it, but most of him couldn't stomach the idea of eating a LIVE animal. "No thanks." He said.

The timer went off and Zak knew his popcorn was done. He heard a screech and a crunch and knew what just happened. Fiskerton had to eat; Even if it did make Zak sick. He wasn't the hungry anymore.

Francis stood in the doorway to the kitchen. He overheard the utterly horrifying conversation. While he couldn't understand the oversized beast, he could understand Zak. Were such thoughts a side effect of the experiment? Francis hoped not. It would be only the tip of the iceberg, if so. _'Let this be only a part of his usual uncivilized behavior.' _He thought before actually entering the kitchen.

"I'll take it if you don't want it" said Francis as he gestured to the popcorn. Zak wasn't surprised. No he had grown used to the green haired menace appearing out of thin air. "Go ahead" Zak picked up the pack and threw it at Francis hoping to hit his head. Unfortunately for him Francis caught it one handed, inches away from impact. What annoyed him though was the smug look Francis gave over it. It was just a bag of popcorn, why was Francis looking so triumphant.

* * *

Epsilon wasn't satisfied with the way things were taking place. Yesterday, it seemed that at least Drew trusted them. Then sometime during the time Epsilon and Francis were in their room the adult Saturdays decided to think of Epsilon as a criminal. He wished he knew what caused them to instantly become distrusting; there must be a reason,

The worst part was that he had to completely rely on Francis to watch Zak. Doc always sent Zak away or made up a reason to move Epsilon to another room.

Reports from Francis had been promising. Changes were subtle but they were still changes.

"We may have a problem," said Francis as he walked into their temporary room. "He is showing signs of atavism(**1)**. He asked the gorilla cat what a live bird tasted like." "I like to think that's good news. It means that it's taking effect." "I guess but, ugh, it is disgusting." "Yes it is." said Epsilon as he wrote down notes.

* * *

Zak loved the fact that Francis couldn't fly. With Zon, Zak could glide just beyond the reach of the trees. Only he and Zon. He had been flying more and more often. At first he only flew for a few minutes at a time. Soon minutes turn into an hour at a time. It was until Zon became tired that they stopped. Zak wanted to fly more but would not hurt Zon in order to do so.

* * *

Drew was worried about her son. "All he does is fly with Zon," she said to herself. "Is he unhappy? Is he sick?" she looked out to see Zak perched upon a high tree branch. He twiddled his thumbs while watching the grey clouds. A storm was approaching. Drew opened the window. "Zak! Get down from there! Don't you see the thunder clouds?!" she scolded. Zak looked over dumbfounded. "You heard me! Get down and get inside!" grudgingly Zak began his climb downward.

Drew placed her hand on Zak's forehead. "You're burning up! Why where you even out there? Where you waiting for another Atmospheric Jelly-Fish to attack you?" almost instantly Epsilon stepped into the room. "What did you say?" he asked.

This was strange for Epsilon. Drew spoke of an attack by a singular Jelly-Fish. Unfortunately she quickly became quiet as soon as he made his presence known. "It was nothing." Drew said before turning back to Zak. "You, young man, are to go to bed." "Moooom! Why?" he whined. "You're sick, you need sleep. Now, go." Zak started to make his way to his bed room, head held high. "…and if I find you out of your room, I will make sure you won't fly with Zon anymore!" Drew yelled and Zak slumped over. Escaping wasn't worth the risk now.

* * *

**(1): Atavism basically means to revert back to animalistic behavior and gain beast like physical attributes**


	9. Up high we fly

**I dont really like this chapter. I dont know why though.**

* * *

He wasn't sick; Zak knew that much. He felt fine and fit. So what if he was a little warm? It was pretty hot out anyways. Zak climbed under his bed and pulled out a familiar wrapped up cloth. It contained the GamePlay Portable that Fiskerton had returned to him when Zak was grounded. He hid it under his bed so his parents wouldn't find it. He plugged in a game and began to play.

It had only been about half an hour when Zak became bored. He wanted to fly again. _(Fly?)_ Zak's head shot up and looked around. No one; nothing. He knew it was a cryptid but where was it? _(Fly?Fly up and up!)_ Zak wanted to get outside. What ever was talking to him must be out there. He couldn't leave through a window; his parents gave him a room without any. "I can't fly anyways. Zon is sleeping." He mumbled. _(Can't fly? No, you can fly with us. Let us help you escape.)_ It said. Something began to rip through the ceiling. Zak didn't run.

* * *

Alarms were going off all throughout the household. Doc ran though the halls into the computer room. Drew, Epsilon, and Francis followed. "There is a breach!" Doc yelled then horror dawned upon his face. "It's in Zak's room." He uttered. That was enough for all of them. They took off to the young Saturday.

They stopped outside Zak's room. Fiskerton and komodo were outside banging on the door. Doc instantly saw a problem. He didn't make Zak's door a lock so that meant the door was jammed. "Zak!" he yelled as he powered up his glove. "Step away from the door!" and he punched down the door. The rubble that had pinned it shut scattered all over the room. There was a large hole in the ceiling.

Doc was the first to climb up through the hole. He was terrified at what he saw. It was a large Atmospheric Jelly-Fish, its tentacles wrapped around a completely dazed Zak. Drew was still climbing up as she called desperately. "Zak! Zak!!!" he didn't reply.

* * *

///Earlier

The Atmospheric Jelly-Fish tore through the ceiling. _(Thank you.)_ It said. Zak was confused but then recognized the voice. It was the Jelly-Fish that had the controller stuck in it. "You've gotten bigger!" _(I have eaten a lot since I last saw you. The birds are easy and delicious prey.)_ "Yea." 'Wait. When did I eat bird?' Zak thought. He doesn't remember eating one but he knew the taste. _(Fly?)_ It asked. "Let's fly." Zak agreed. The Jelly-Fish wrapped its limbs around Zak and lunged upward. They rush gave Zak a since of vertigo and lost his sense of direction. Vaguely, he thought he heard someone calling to him.

* * *

There was no way to take the cryptid down without the risk of hurting Zak. It rook off leaving the rest of the residents behind. Zon was trying to fly but was too tired from her previous flights with Zak. "We have to get the jetpacks." Doc said to Drew. They made their way to the aviary when Doc noticed Epsilon and his son were following. "What? What do you think your doing?" "We're helping. Think of it as payment for helping us." Doc couldn't argue. Zak was being carried farther and farther away every second. They needed help.

Drew, Doc, Epsilon, and Francis now each had a jetpack. "Where do you think it took him?" Francis asked his father. Everyone looked back and forth between each other. Where DID it go? "Maybe its best if we split up?" suggested Epsilon. "No! For all we know, you're behind this!" Doc reprimanded. Epsilon and Francis put on a hurt face. "You don't trust us?" Epsilon asked sincerely. "Well, that's quite unfortunate, but if we split up we would have better chances at finding your son." Francis nodded to his father's words. Doc looked down. "Lets move out." He ordered.

* * *

Francis met up with his father as soon as the two Saturdays were out of sight. "Do you have it?" Epsilon asked. Francis pulled the box out from his messenger bag. From the box he took out a controller. "We have to find the Saturday boy before we use it. The nanochip you put on him also doubles as a tracker." Epsilon looked at his glove. Zak was west of them.

* * *

The atmospheric jelly-fish brought Zak to high up in the clouds. There were so many other Jelly-Fish. All were calm and content. For them, the skies were clear and the food was abundant. Just calming. "Amazing." Zak said aloud. _(This is how it usually is for us. We went to find you and thank you for helping us.) _For the first time Zak notice it was referring to itself as we. "Thank you, for showing me this."

* * *

**Meh. The next chapter is most likely goingto be violent. I going to have to change the rating.**


	10. Red Headed Rock Star

**Its been a long time since i last updated hasnt it? Sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

Doyle had a bad feeling in his gut. He couldn't figure out why. Everything was fine; his sister would have called him if anything happened. Yeah. Still he flew closer to the Saturday compound, which lied on the horizon.

Doyle managed to finish his previous job not to long ago. He rushed it because he FELT something was wrong.

The red head almost crashed when a beam of light struck his eyes. He swerved before heading towards the gleam the streamed from the ground. Doyle picked up a small plastic device. The screen on it must have reflected the sun and almost blinded him. It was some kind of controller; like one of Zak's Gameplay Portable. 'Zak would probably love this.' he thought before tucking the device into one of his pockets.

Looking at the Saturday compound brought nothing but fear to Doyle. Mainly because there was a large hole in the ceiling. "You have got to BE KIDDING ME!" Doyle yelled. He flew over and examined the damage. It was Zak's room. "Mini-man?! Sis?!..." he paused before going on. "...Doc?!" he felt a pang of shame for calling Solomon but it was overlayed with worry. Doyle ran around the building but couldn't find anyone.

Finally he came to the guest's room. Epsilon. Doyle kicked open the door. The room was bland; but that made it easier to find was he was looking for: clues. Right on the bed was an open laptop, defiantly not one of the Saturday's, It was already on and logged in.

* * *

Epsilon and Francis had finally found Zak. The young Saturday was being held by a large Atmospheric Jelly-Fish. "Francis." At that, Francis readied the new controller.

* * *

The laptop's desktop had neatly ordered icons. Most were programs that had obscure names. The first icon that caught Doyle's eye was the obviously named 'Address book.' When opened it displayed a database of names of other agents; Agents of Epsilons people. Agent Omega, Agent Zeta, Agent Sigma; the list went on. All of them had the name of the Greek alphabet.

Doyle Closed the file then opened the next one. It was some sort of case file. It was ordered by Agent Omega. Doyle skimmed though the document. His eyes widened with shock.

* * *

Francis turned on the controller. All the Jelly-Fish became ridged then formed a strict pattern. "Its working."

* * *

Doyle donned his jet pack and flew into the sky. He had to find Zak. Epsilon hadn't given up on the plan to control the Atmospheric Jelly-Fish. They had a new plan. They planned to control Zak; amplify his powers; and through him, control the Jelly-Fish.

* * *

'Mom? Dad? Fisk?... I cant feel anything...'

* * *

**If anyone cant remember, the think Doyle picked up was the controller from the beginning of the fanfic.**

**I dont know when i will update again. Im drawing a lot and i am actually work on a drawing now. Again, sorry. Still, i am working on this and i do hope the finish the fanfic.**


	11. War on the Horizon

**Holy crap, its an update!**

* * *

Epsilon powered down his communicator. "Agent Omega will arive shortly." he stated to his son. Francis nodded before turning back to the cryptid swarm. He was amazed at how much more successful the experiment was. The control was simple perfect. How could so much power come from such a stupid child? Francis had the Atmospheric Jelly-Fish bring Zak to him. The young Saturday behaved like a ragdoll; the only form of life being the spars of orange that illuminated from his eyes. Francis simply didn't understand what Zak was.

Francis had heard of Doc's theory that Zak was the equal opposite of Kur but that was illogical. The world does not balance itself out; such an idea would require the presence of fate, something Francis dismissed with disgust. He had the power of intellect thus he had the power of choice; nothing dictates his future.

But where that leave Zak?

The young agent have never before heard of natural control over cryptids. The beasts very definition was mysterious, ancient animals. If Zak was the counter balance to Kur, then there would have been others like Zak in the past when Kur was free.

--

Drew had a bad feeling, she couldn't shake it. "Doc, we have to find Agent Epsilon, now!" she cried before taking off in the direction the agent originally took. "Wait! We have to find Zak!" Doc yelped as he tried to catch up; The jetpack could only go so fast. The feeling Drew had only got worse. "I think he's the one behind all of this."

--

Fiskerton could have sworn he heard something. It was faint. Currently he, Komodo, and Zon were scouring the forest looking for their human brother. Zon swooped down and landed on a nearby branch. (Something is wrong. The skies are silent,) she said while itching one of her wings. (I smell the Jelly-beings faintly in the air. I am unable to track them or our brother.) said Komodo but Fisk wasnt paying attention. (Do you hear that?) he whispered. (It sounds like-) (-om? Fisk? I cant-) (Zak!) Zon and Komodo whipped their heads around, searching. (You see our brother?) (No, but i hear him. Faintly. Lets go!)

--

Doyle heard the aircraft. He could see it flying just above cloud cover. It wasnt a normal plane; even at that distance, Doyle could tell it was high tech; those kind of ships that could go around in a few hours. The one that Doyle saw was slowly creeping along; searching for SOMETHING. He was about to fly his self up to it when another sound hit his ears.

Rockets? No; jetpacks.

The redhead turned his head just in time to see Drew before she crashed into him. They both were able to stop their descent before hitting the ground. "What- Doyle?!" Drew gasped. "What are you doing here-Oh theres no time! We have to find Zak. I Think Epsilon might have done something." She said as Doc finally caught up.

--

Zak could hear bits and pieces of many cryptids in the area. (-is wrong. The-) (-scared away the prey-) (-GET IT OUR-) (-metal bird-) (-two-leggers with flaming wings are-)

(Zak!)

(Fisk?)

(-I hear him-)

Zak desperately tried using his powers again. (Fiskerton!)

Fisk stopped deadin his tracks, his eyes glowing a faint orange.

(Brother?)

(You don't know how glad I am to hear you!)

(You sound... ghostly.)

(I know. Something is wrong. I cant see or feel anything; All I can do is hear! Something is wrong with my powers too! I can barely make a connection with you.)

(I- We will help you. Where are you?)

(I dont know. I was with the Jelly-Fish when everything went black. I can still hear them; they're screaming!)

(You dont know where they took you at all?)

(Not really. I was really light headed at the time,)

(You have been acting strangly lately.)

(I... know. I just wanted to fly.)

(It wasnt just that. You have been different since... Francis asked to be friends.) (Oh that green hobgoblin! He did something! He's the one behind all of this!) (If we find him could we find you?)

(Thats the best plan we got.)

--

Fiskerton shook his head. (Our brother?) asked Komodo. Fisk nodded. (We think that Epsilon and his kin has done something. We find them, we find our brother.)

* * *

**I made a star trek reference!**


	12. HATIUSEnd Notes

**Those who follow this story probably realize it isn't updating anytime soon. Sorry 'bout that. I doubt I will ever pick it up again, for I have long since moved on to other projects. However, I thought some of you might want to know what was supposed to happen so this entire page is dedicated to what might have been.**

_**Chapter 12_For Expositions Sake**_

**Agent Omega (another one of Epsilons people) arrives and picks up Epsilon and Francis. Zak is put in something similar to a bio-bed then Epsilon gives his report.**

**The original plan was that they sent an electronic bug to the Saturday household to short out the security system, but instead the bug only shorted out the TV. While thing up another plan, Francis tested out the new sonic collar which tore apart there ship. The two Saturday parents rescued them, thus continuing there plan.**

**Francis got the Nan chip onto Zak and let it take its time connecting to his nervous system. The early result where similar to mental atavism; the most prominent where those relating to the Atmospheric Jelly-Fish (flying, eating birds, etc).**

**Unfortunately this led to the Jelly-Fish to be attracted to Zak, later taking him to there haven. They convinced Doc and Drew to let them help search even though they already knew of his whereabouts. The rest is obvious.**

**So Doc , Drew and Doyle are all searching for Zak when Doyle informs them of the plan he saw earlier. They believe it is of Epsilons people design so they go track that down.**

**Meanwhile the Cryptids of the Saturday family are following Zak's mental whispers but they can only hear bits and pieces of it.**

**When the human Saturdays find the ship, they see Zak and try to get him back but are quickly overwhelmed by the Jelly-Fish which are still under Epsilon's control.**

_**Chapter 13_Shock, Locke, and Barrel**_

**After getting shocked by a Jelly-Fish, the old controller that Doyle had has its power restored. This sends all of the Atmospheric Jelly-Fish into a frenzy which Epsilon is unable to stop. The old controller ends up being tossed around in order to try and keep it from getting into the agent's hands.**

**In the mess, Doc ends up with the new controller while Agent Omega ends up with the old one. Omega destroys the old one only to realize too late that that action gave Doc control over the Jelly-Fish.**

**When Doc orders the Jelly-fish to attack the ship, Francis uses the new sonic collar to blast them out of the ship (Omega's ship is stronger then Epsilon's so is doesn't fall apart). They agents make a quick get away before the Saturdays are able to recover.**

**Drew is about to have a panic attack when she hears Fiskerton and then sees Zon carrying Zak,**

_**Chapter 14_Rescue Rangers**_

**This chapter was simply going to be Fiskerton's, Zon's and, Komodo's attempt at saving Zak.**

**Zon flies herself and Komodo up there (While Komodo has them both invisible) and save Zak while they agents and the Saturdays are fighting. They manage to get off unseen and then they get to the other Saturdays.**

**Chapter 15_Once Again, Time and Time Again**

**The agents realize all too late that Zak was taken back, but they do not have the resources to attempt to take him back.**

**They end up simply flying home.**

**This was going to end with Francis musing once again on Zak's powers.**

_**Chapter 16_Epilogue.**_

**This was the 'happy ending' that I wanted to write. With the help of a random made up Secret Scientist, they remove the nano-chip and everything goes back to normal.**

**The only change is that Zak's 'hearing' range has increased and now can mentally communicate with cryptids at long range.**

**End Notes.**

**Failure was originally going to be a prequel to my other Fanfic 'Freezing Summers' but I have long since changed both plots.**

**It is unlikely that I will ever actually finish this story, so, sorry. I wouldn't mind putting this fanfic up for adoption but I don't wish to do that just yet. My school's second semester is starting next week and maybe a new change in pace might renew my will to write.**


End file.
